Crossing Your Path
by Lolita Scarlet
Summary: When Gajeel Redfox heard a bang outside his small apartment, he had no idea what he was getting into. Levy McGarden, future class valedictorian and top of her class stood before him. She entered his home, and she simultaneously maybe entered his heart too, but of course the great Gajeel wouldn't admit it, not yet anyways. AU: COMPLETE
1. Rainy Weather and I Go Well Together

Gajevy: Crossing Your Path

Gajeel heard a crash outside his small apartment. Grumbling, the raven haired giant grabbed an umbrella and flicked the porch light on. Cracking the door, he squinted in the downpour, trying to find the source of the racket.

A head of tousled blue hair peeked out from behind his truck, and with further observation, he realized it was his classmate, Levy McGarden. He never got a good look at her face, her nose was always pressed into a book.

"Levy?" he yelled over the rain.

"Oh! I'm so-sorry Gajeel! I didn't mean to bother you!" she stuttered.

"Come on in, you look a bit cold," he beckoned.

She ran to his doorway, stumbling blindly since her hair was in her eyes.

"Why are you out in the rain?" Gajeel asked once she was inside, wrapped in a towel.

"I-um," she fidgeted in her seat. "it's kind of personal," her creamy eyes cast downward.

"S'okay," he brushed it off. "I'll go get some spare clothes for you, you can go take a shower, the bathroom's the second door on the right," he said.

The petite girl mumbled a thank you before scurrying off to the bathroom. Gajeel waited until the door was closed before he traveled to the end of the hall. From his dresser he grabbed a loose t-shirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants. Traveling back down the hallway, he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Shorty, I'm gonna open the door and slip these clothes inside," he said, twisting the knob and quickly slipping the clothes through the crack.

"Thank you!" he heard her call back.

Ten minutes later, she wandered back into his living room, adorned in his clothes. Gajeel was a massive 6'5" while Levy stood at 5'3" so his clothing was swallowing her. He chuckled a deep chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked dejectedly.

"I can barely see you shrimp!" he grinned.

Levy puffed out her cheeks before grinning, "Not my fault you're huge!"

"I'm big in other areas, too!" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Need some tea?" Gajeel offered.

She nodded her head and shuffled into the tiny kitchen, reappearing a few minutes later with two mugs of piping hot tea. Handing one of them to her, he sat down at the opposite end of the couch.

"Thank you," Levy said, sipping her tea, "it tastes great."

"No problem." he replied nonchalantly, "Wait, what happened to your face?" There was a small cut above her left eyebrow, and a small bruise forming on her jaw that he didn't notice before.

She hastily tried to cover it up, but it was no use. Her captivating eyes started to gleam as if she was about to cr-o_h._

"Oh jeez. Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Gajeel started to panic, he had never made a girl cry before.

"N-no," she sniffled, "it's just a touchy subject," she assured him.

He let out a sigh of relief, before saying, "It's okay, I know we've never talked before. Please don't cry, I'm not a softie," he pointed out.

She chuckled, tears freely falling now, "I know, Gajeel. I hear a lot about you from my friends."

"Oh really?" he asked, raising a pierced eyebrow, "What have you heard?"

"Well Lucy, Erza, and Juvia know your two friends Gray and Natsu. They say you're like a lone wolf, plus you're in my English class, and you're dubbed as the cool kid," she shook her head at the ridiculousness of her friends.

He nodded his head, having heard it before, "I am pretty cool after all." he winked. She rolled her eyes before he continued, "Do you need a place to stay for the weekend? Seems like wherever you came from, you're not eager to get back," he observed.

She nodded her head, brown eyes looking into his scarlet ones. "It's just..not going well at home right now," she sighed.

Gajeel didn't know what to do. Should he hug her and tell her it'll get better? Oh jeez, her eyes were becoming overly bright again. So he grabbed her tiny hand in his huge one, and sat there as she collected herself. She looked down at his masculine and rough hand covering hers before she drew another shaky breath.

"Would it help if I told you something about me first?" he offered. He had never told anybody what his story was. Suddenly, a cat brushed up against Levy's leg, causing her to jump into Gajeel's lap.

Gajeel stiffened up, Levy was now straddling him, nearly at eye level. She blushed ha_rd_, turning a shade of red that matched Gajeel's wine-hued eyes. She opened her mouth, trying to utter an apology, but words were not in her favor right now. Gajeel just tried ignoring the compromising position they were in, and delicately lifted her off of his lap.

Once she found her voice and stopped blushing, she fidgeted before saying, "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I understand if you don't want me to stay with you anymore but I'm really sorry! I'll just go!" she said hurriedly.

He chuckled before prying her wrists from her face, "No need shrimp. It's cool, it was just Pantherlily," he pointed at the black and white cat rubbing his face against a recliner. "Anyways, do you want me to go first? I know we all have baggage."

She nodded meekly.

Gajeel took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts before finally speaking, "When I was five, my parents both died in a car accident. I was put into the foster care system, switching from family to family. When I turned nine, my foster father taunted me for being so small. He basically used me as his punching bag." Gajeel paused, looking at Levy's face, her expression was unreadable as she waited for him to continue. "Anyways, that's when I started striving to become strong," he flexed his biceps teasingly. "Then when I hit my growth spurt at twelve, I got small jobs around my neighborhood. Mostly just yard work and manual labor, the stuff I was good at. Over four years I had saved up a few thousand dollars, and moved here to Magnolia. Now, I work here every night but Fridays, hence why I'm here now. I left the foster program and that's about it," he finished, sighing.

Levy looked at him, blinking owlishly. "I-I'm sorry!" she started to bawl.

"Oh god!" Gajeel moaned, "Levy please stop crying! I'm okay!" he insisted.

"It's just so sad!" she cried.

"It's okay, Levy," he groaned. The last thing he wanted was for her to pity him.

"Jeez, I'm a mess, sorry," she laughed, wiping away her tears. "I never knew, I just thought you were uneducated and mysterious." She admitted.

He shrugged it off, "Yeah, I get that a lot. Don't worry shrimp, my past is the past, and it'll stay there," he reassured the small girl. "Want some more tea?" he asked, peering over her mug which was now empty. She nodded her head. "Don't think you're off the hook yet," he grinned, reminding her of what she was about to confess. As Gajeel stood and walked towards the kitchen, Levy could only gape at the giant. His arms were riddled with muscles, black hair streaming down his back, he wore a black tank top and some sweats, bottom line is _he looked hot._ Levy then took on a crimson shade at her observation, staring at the frayed fabric of the couch.

Gajeel returned with a mug, but Levy was too lost in thought to notice his presence. He looked the bluenette up and down. She looked adorable in his t shirt and sweatpants, and her rosy cheeks just added to her cuteness. _Damn, _Gajeel thought. This woman would be the death of him. Snapping out of his reverie, he addressed the small girl.

"Earth to Levy," he said, poking her porcelain cheek.

"Oh! Gajeel, when did you get here?" she asked, startled.

"Just now," he told her, "it's your turn."

"Oh, um right." She mumbled, "what do you want to know?" her borrowed shirt was now balled up in her tiny hands.

"Why were you out in the middle of a storm? And why don't you wanna go back?" Gajeel replied, clearly prepared to find answers.

"Oh, right," she smiled nervously and ran a hand through her azure hair before speaking. "You know how I'm dating Jake?" she asked the classmate in front of her.

He nodded his head in response, "What about him?"

She took a deep breath, and opened her mouth before closing it again. Levy couldn't seem to form a sentence. After a long pause, she spoke almost inaudibly. "Well, we broke up," she bit her lip, clearly holding back vital information.

"That blows shorty, but what does that have to do with anything?" he looked into her chocolate eyes with his crimson ones, "You can tell me you know."

"I know Gajeel, I just don't know how," she shook her head.

"Just tell me what's bothering you," he suggested.

"My relationship with Jake didn't end well. I ended it, I went to his house and told him we should see other people, then turned to leave. But before I could, he grabbed me and slammed the door behind him. His eyes were so.." she trailed off, squeezing her eyes shut to get rid of the memory. Suddenly, Levy felt a large expanse of skin on top of her forearm, and peeked to see Gajeel's hand covering her.

"No rush, shrimp. Just tell me when you're ready," he reassured her.

"Jake's eyes were so full of anger, I thought I would die. He dragged me back into his apartment, and hit me," her hand ran unconsciously across her jaw where a purple bruise was forming. "He threw a plate, which I dodged at the most part, but a shard hit me in the head, hence the cut. I found a lamp and hit him over the head, then ran outside. But I didn't know there was a storm, so I got caught in the rain," she choked out. She stuck her head in her hands and cried quietly.

Gajeel wrapped a strong arm around her thin shoulders, pulling her into his chest. He rocked the crying girl back and forth until she stopped crying.

"Oh Levy, you have to stop getting into trouble," he chuckled while trying to lighten the dismal mood that matched the weather.

She wiped tears from her eyes for the third time that day, "Thank you Gajeel. I just hope Jake doesn't wake up any time soon and try to find me," she shivered subconsciously.

"He won't. He doesn't know who I am or where I live, I bet he doesn't even think you'd be here. Plus, if he does arrive somehow, I'll kick his ass for you," Gajeel grinned.

She cuddled into his warm chest, and before he knew it she had fallen asleep on him. He chuckled a deep chuckle before laying down, too. Pulling a blanket over the sleeping girl, he too drifted off into an uninterrupted slumber.


	2. Don't Let Me Drown

Levy had woken up with the sun blaring through the living room window. She rubbed her eyes to focus them before she noticed she was almost _on top_ of Gajeel. She spluttered at her embarrassing situation before trying to extricate herself from the giant's iron grasp. (**AN: See what I did there?(;)**

Gajeel mumbled incoherently in his sleep before tightening his hold around Levy. She sighed dejectedly. The only way to move was if she woke up the sleeping boy too.

"Gajeel," she poked his arm lightly.

"Mm, what is it," he grumbled, voice rough and deeper than usual.

"Time to get up," she sang.

"One more hour," he moaned.

She giggled and said, "At least let me go make breakfast,"

He reluctantly let go of the bluenette, and she shuffled into the kitchen. Gajeel cracked a scarlet eye open to stare at her. Her blue hair was messy and pajamas wrinkled, but damn she looked adorable. He closed his eyes after she had disappeared from sight. Sleep was not on Gajeel's side Saturday morning, and he found it rather agitating.

"Gajeel!" she yelled from the kitchen. "I made breakfast!" Gajeel quickly licked his lips as his stomach growled, when was the last time he had eaten anything?

Gajeel entered the kitchen, rubbing sleep out of his eyes before sitting down at his small table. The table was adorned with scrambled eggs, blueberry pancakes, crispy bacon, and hashbrowns. His eyes almost shot out of his head, this was the first quality-cooked meal he had had in a while.

Levy stood in front of his toaster waiting for it to pop. Noticing his flabbergasted expression, she asked, "Did I do something wrong? Is something burnt? I know I accidently overcooked the pancakes," she rambled.

He laughed and shook his head, "Nah Levy, it's perfect. I just haven't had quality food in a while," he gave her a toothy smile.

A wave of relief washed over her flawless features before sitting down across from him. She grabbed a few blueberry pancakes and picked up the whipped cream can. As she pushed on the nozzle, the whipped cream shot out of the canister and into Levy's face. She screamed, dropping the can and wiping the fluffy substance from her face. Gajeel was downright dying of laughter from across the table.

Once Levy had gotten most of the whipped cream off, she addressed the laughing man in front of her. "Hey, that wasn't funny!" she pouted.

Between laughs he replied, "Oh Levy," he laughed, "your face was hilarious!" he slapped his knee with his palm, "I should've gotten that on recording! Ahaha!" he continued with his constant teasing.

Before Gajeel could comprehend what Levy had moved to do, whipped cream blinded his vision. "What the hell!" he yelled, "What was that for shrimp?!"

"You should've seen your face!" she pointed at him in mock amusement, "Hilarious!"

"Oh, you're done for shorty!" he threatened, grabbing the whipped cream can from her hands. He aimed the can at her before she was doused in more fluff.

"GAJEEL!" she squealed, laughing. Suddenly the can was now being sprayed back at the giant. "Got you!" she laughed.

"Okay okay! I give!" he put his hands up in defense before wiping off his face. Levy did the same, and he laughed once she was done.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You missed a spot," he chuckled again, "here," he reached across the table and wiped off a thick blob of whipped cream above her eyebrow, right where her cut was. She flinched under his touch, and he froze. "Oh Levy, I'm sor-" he started to say.

She laughed at him, "It's okay Gajeel," she smiled sincerely.

The two teens continued to eat their food in a comfortable silence. Gajeel glanced up at the clock before telling the bluenette, "I have to work today, gotta be at work at twelve."

She blinked at him. "Where do you work?" she cocked her head.

"Spins Records downtown," he told her. "It pays pretty well," he shrugged.

"I never knew you liked music, Gajeel," she told him.

"Eh, it was what was there for me when I was in the foster system," he told her.

Her doe-like eyes widened briefly before asking, "What are your favorite bands?"

Gajeel thought for a few seconds before saying, "The Killers, Mumford & Sons, The Cab, and Hollywood Undead, what about you?"

"I like Mayday Parade, Go Radio, A Fine Frenzy, those kinds of bands," she replied.

He nodded in response, "Not bad shorty, not bad. I thought you'd be into those pop boy bands," he scoffed at the mention of them.

Levy's pale nose scrunched up in disgust. "Psh, those boy bands are talented indeed, just not my thing, you know?" she asked her companion.

He nodded his head in agreement.

"Gajeel, do you have any books I could read while you're gone at work?" the bookworm asked. Gajeel supposed her reading would be inevitable. "It's okay if you don't," she added hastily.

Gajeel smiled and said, "I have a few in my room, wanna go pick one out?"

She nodded weakly, surprised he was inviting her into his personal room. Gajeel got up and walked down the small hallway to a black door covered in silver studs. He twisted the knob before letting Levy in. He shuffled to his black steel desk before grabbing a small stack of books and handing them to the azure haired girl in the doorway. Her chocolate eyes lit up.

"Thank you Gajeel!" she squealed. Before either of them knew what was happening, Levy had her slim arms wrapped around Gajeel's neck, and she buried her face in his chest. Gajeel, although a bit stunned, hugged back and patted the girl on the head.

"No problem, shorty," he smirked, glancing at the clock. "I have to go to work now, there's food in the kitchen, feel free. Just try not to get yourself into too much trouble, okay?"

She nodded her head and ventured back down the hallway, books cradled in her arms. Setting them down on the worn sofa, she opened the door for Gajeel to step through, waving him off as he got onto his motorcycle. The stormy weather had cleared nicely since the day earlier.

"Hm, maybe I should take a walk to the park and read there," Levy thought aloud. She nodded to herself before grabbing a random book and setting out down the road. As she was struggling in the downpour the night before, she passed a lovely looking park.

Ten minutes later Levy had entered Wisteria Park. It was teeming with small children playing on the playground and lush green trees everywhere you turned. She settled down on a wooden bench, shaded from the trees. She looked down at the hardcover book in her lap. Surprisingly, it was Alice in Wonderland by Tim Burton. By the looks of the shiny cover and gold pages, it looked to be collector's edition. A thin finger traced over the intricate cover before Levy dove in.

Half way through the book, Levy was disturbed by rustling in the nearby bushes. She looked up from her book, glancing around. Seeing nothing, she went back to her book. But moments later, she heard it again. This time when she turned to look, all of the color drained from her face.

"Hey sweety, where ya been hiding?" Jake, her now ex-boyfriend sat down on the bench beside her. "I thought I had lost you," he grinned menacingly at the small girl.

"Jake, leave me alone," Levy tried not to show that she was afraid.

"Oh no, no Levy that's not how it works," he grinned, "you do as I say, or you die. It's plain and simple. You'd think that a girl who reads so often is smart enough to know I won't let you leave that easily," his voice became more and more menacing.

"Jake I said leave me alone, or I'm calling the cops," she retorted.

Jake lunged at Levy, grabbing a wrist and dragging her back into the bushes from which he had entered. Levy screamed as loud as she could, but it was no use. She had chosen a secluded area to concentrate on her book. She flailed and kicked at Jake, but it was no use. Jake dragged Levy down the street, towards downtown. Also, towards Spinz Records. It dawned on Levy that Jake's apartment was just a block away from the record store.

As the pair approached the record store, Levy screamed, louder than she knew she could. "GAJEEL! GAJEEL HELP! JAKE HAS ME! GAJEEL! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" she yelled over and over again. Jake tried to clamp a hand over her mouth and continue to drag her but Levy grabbed onto a pole.

"Bitch! Let's go! Who is this Gajeel?! Probably some stupid weakling who I can smother in a fight! Hah! I'm too strong for a_nyone to beat_." Jake yelled, exasperated.

"That would be me," Gajeel appeared in the doorway, rushing over to Levy and towering over Jake, giving him a menacing glare. "You really think you can beat me, kid? How old are you, t_welve?" _Gajeel sneered. Jake cowered under his glare, a good six inches shorter than the towering man over him.

"N-no," Jake let go of Levy's red wrist and backed away slowly. "sorry for any inconveniences! I'll just be on my way," Jake threw his hands up in defense and slowly inched away. Gajeel scoffed and rolled his eyes at the stupid pest before addressing the girl he now had a hold of.

"Levy, did he hurt you?" Gajeel bent down to her level.

"N-no," Levy stuttered, "I'm just a bit shaken is all. Thank you for saving me, Gajeel," relief washed over her features.

"Good," Gajeel said, "he's not touching my Levy," Gajeel protectively wrapped a muscular arm around her shoulders. Levy blushed at the possessive pronoun before snuggling closer to the space heater of a boy. The pair walked down the street together, now in a tranquil silence. Levy felt safe again, a feeling only Gajeel could supply.


	3. Just Listen

Once the pair had arrived at Gajeel's home, Levy went straight to the guest room to sleep. She was exhausted from the day's events. Levy didn't wake up for dinner, which Gajeel had attempted to make, and she didn't wake up in the middle of the night. How would Gajeel know that? He stayed awake to make sure she stayed safe. Now that Jake knew she was staying with Gajeel, he could find the two hideaways.

The next morning when Levy woke up and walked into the hallway, she tripped over Gajeel while wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Ah!" she squealed as she hit the ground.

Gajeel was startled by someone yelling, and shot up like a rocket. "Levy?!" he yelled, panic lacing his voice.

"Right here," she mumbled, defeated on the ground. "I tripped over you." she muttered, clearly embarrassed. "Why are you outside my door?" she asked.

Gajeel scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I was making sure you were safe," he admitted, a light blush adorning his tan cheeks. "I don't want Jake to come find you while I'm sleeping like a log, you know?" he asked her quietly.

Gajeel was red, which made Levy red, "Um, yeah I know. Thanks Gajeel!" she smiled at him before giving him a hug. He was startled but replied enthusiastically.

"Shorty, I have work today. By the way, you're coming. I don't wanna risk you being alone for a while," Gajeel told her, subconsciously tightening his grip on the small girl. In response, she snuggled her head into his collarbone.

"Okay, sounds good!" she said cheerily. "Let me make breakfast," she got up and moved to the kitchen. Gajeel stared at her, still in his sweatpants and t-shirt. She looked absolutely _adorable _and sexy at the same time, he could take her right then and there. But he knew what a disaster that would be.

After a late breakfast, it was time to leave for Gajeel's work. Gajeel was adorned in a black tank top and black skinny jeans, high top converse covering his feet. Levy was wearing one of his grey hoodies and the pair of black skinny jeans she had arrived in, also wearing a pair of blue converse.

"Ready to go shrimp?" Gajeel looked down at the teen.

"Yup," she nodded, blue hair flailing in all directions.

The two took off down the street together, not holding hands, but every once in a while, their arms would brush one another's. As they passed an old lady walking, they heard her say, "What an adorable couple! Ah, young love." This caused both Levy and Gajeel to add some color to their faces. Neither addressed the comment, and picked up the pace to Spinz Records.

Upon arrival, they were met with some of Gajeel's co-workers, who Levy didn't know.

"Levy, this is Jackson, Charlie, and Liam."Gajeel said, pointing respectively at the three men.

"Nice to meet you Levy," Charlie smiled warmly. "Gajeel, we need you to set up your guitar," Charlie threw over Levy's shoulder. Gajeel nodded and walked to a different corner of the store.

"So, why is Gajeel bringing you with him? He's been with plenty of girls but none of 'em he's taken the time to bring to Spinz." Liam asked Levy.

"O-oh really?" Levy asked nervously, "Um, I'm not sure actually. I can handle things by myself. But you've got it all wrong," she paused, "Gajeel and I aren't a couple," although Levy wanted them to be.

"Oh I see," Liam grinned slyly. "but you will be soon! You've already got him wrapped around your little finger," he chuckled. Levy blushed a bit.

"I don't peg Gajeel as one to settle down," she admitted.

"Weren't you the girl he ran out yelling to save yesterday?" Jackson spoke up. Levy nodded weakly. "See? He likes you, in a Gajeel sort of way. I've known him since he moved to Magnolia, trust me on this one." Jackson said, winking before leaving. Charlie and Liam followed suit.

"Psh, Gajeel couldn't like me. Could he?" Levy wondered aloud as she went to find Gajeel. "Damn it, these shelves are too damn high! I can't see over them," she pouted.

"Boo!" Gajeel shouted, sneaking up behind the bluenette.

She turned around and slapped her attacker. "Oh shit! Gajeel?! Oh my god I'm sorry!" she replied in full out panic mode. Gajeel was clutching his cheek, staring dumbly at Levy.

"It's cool," he dismissed. "didn't hurt too bad," he teased.

Levy huffed. "Don't sneak up on me like that! My heart is beating a thousand times a minute!" she told him, hand over her racing heart.

Gajeel moved Levy's hand out of the way before placing his much bigger one on her heart. It started to beat even faster than before, any more time and she'd pass out. Gajeel just grinned at her reaction.

"And to answer your question, Miss Levy McGarden, I could like you. And for being such a big bookwork, you'd think you could've figured it out by now, eh?" he asked. He closed the gap between their bodies, kissing her softly on the lips, pulling away before he lost control and before Levy could kiss back.

"I-I like you too, Gajeel," she stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Good," he smirked, kissing her again. This time, Levy was prepared and kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy toes and threading her fingers through his black mane. Gajeel settled his hands on her hips, sighing contently. Licking her lips for permission, she allowed him to enter her mouth. Their tongues seemed to do the tango, stopping when they needed air. "Now Levy, I have a question for you," he told her.

"Yeah Gajeel? She stared up at him with cocoa colored eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he smirked at her.

"Of course," Levy told him, pecking him on the cheek for good measure. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Oh shit, yeah! I have to go tune my guitar. I didn't tell you this but I play the guitar here for the customers. Extra money," he told her. "You can join me."

"Okay," she nodded. He grabbed her miniscule hand in his. Gajeel pulled her to the center of the store, where a stage was put in place. Sitting atop it was a beautiful electric guitar. It was a deep red color and was infused with black. It had Gajeel written all over it.

Gajeel let go of her hand and stepped onto the platform. Sitting criss cross, he started to tune it, testing out the strings. _He looks hot, _Levy thought. She started blushing at her thoughts, fidgeting with her hands.

The guitar was tuned and Gajeel was ready to play a certain song for Levy. By now, all of the customers and other staff were crowded around the small stage, with Levy, Liam, Charlie, and Jackson at the front.

"I'm Gajeel Redfox and this is 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls." He addressed the crowd.

"**And I'd give up forever to touch you **

'**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

**And I don't wanna go home right now**

**And all I can taste is this moment,**

**And all I can breathe is your life**

**When sooner or later it's over**

**I just don't wanna miss you tonight.."**

Gajeel had finished and the entire store started hollering and cheering. Gajeel called up a certain azure haired girl to the stage. Levy pointed at herself, and he nodded. Awkwardly, she clambered up onto the small stage, staring at Gajeel.

"I dedicate this song to my girlfriend, Levy McGarden," Gajeel told the crowd. Various "awws" and "so cute" rippled through the crowd. Levy blushed scarlet, the color of Erza's hair. 'I just recently started talking to her, but I feel like I've known her forever," he chuckled.

"Chop it up!" Charlie yelled from the crowd.

"Oh shut up Charlie!" Gajeel growled in response.

Levy silenced Gajeel by walking over to him and giving him the biggest hug the small girl could muster. "Thank you, Gajeel," she mumbled into his chest. Another chorus of "awws" was heard throughout the shoppers.

"Let's go, shrimp. My shift is over," Gajeel said.

"Oh ok-" Levy started but never finished. Gajeel had picked up the petite girl and hopped offstage, much to Levy's displeasure. "Gajeel! Put me down!" she yelled half-heartedly. She heard a deep rumble in his chest, but he didn't put her down. She flopped like a fish in his strong arms, and before she knew it, they were back at Gajeel's apartment.

"Down ya go," Gajeel put her down.

"Hmph," Levy huffed, "no fair."

"Aww, you liked it," Gajeel ruffled her blue hair.

She stuck her tongue out at him, before he threw her over his shoulder and walked into the apartment. Smacking her butt playfully, he set her down on the couch before heading to the kitchen for a snack.

"You want anything?" he called from the kitchen.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna take a nap," she replied, yawning.

Once Gajeel had returned with his snack, the girl was asleep on the couch. Shrugging, he got on the couch too and laid next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist lazily, and cuddled into her from behind. "Night shrimp," he reached over and planted a kiss on her nose.


	4. Accidently In Love

Monday morning made its way around the corner, and before Gajeel and Levy knew it, it was time to face their friends at school. What would they make of the situation? I guess it was time to find out.

"Gajeel! Breakfast!" Levy yelled from the kitchen.

Gajeel pulled on his other shoe before trudging into the kitchen. Levy had gone above and beyond with the breakfast arrangements. The small kitchen table was littered with pancakes, eggs, hash browns, bacon, and toast.

"Damn shrimp, you really outdid yourself!" Gajeel nodded approvingly.

"Consider it a gift for letting me stay here this weekend," Levy told him. "I really appreciate it Gajeel. I'm just wondering what our friends are gonna think about..us," Levy started to go red in the face as she sat down across from the gargantuan man.

Gajeel shrugged his large shoulders, stuffed a bite of egg in his mouth before replying, "Don't worry about it shrimp. They'll be glad I settled down with someone," he grinned.

"I guess you're right," she laughed before digging into her food.

After the delicious breakfast, Levy and Gajeel walked out the door to Gajeel's motorcycle. Levy's mouth dropped at the sight, completely forgetting she'd have to ride the mechanical steel death trap.

"Ga-Gajeel?" she asked shakily, pulling on his sleeve.

"What is it, shorty?" he asked her, unaware of her fear.

"Is this thing s-safe?" she stuttered.

"Oh that? Yeah! I've had it for years and not once been in an accident. Don't worry Levy, I won't let you fall," he wrapped her in yet another hug.

Levy nodded, words getting caught in her throat, before hesitantly mounting the motorcycle behind Gajeel. She gripped Gajeel's torso like a vice, refusing to let go.

"Shrimp?" he asked.

"Y-yeah?" she replied.

"We haven't even started moving," he started to chuckle.

"O-oh! Shut up!" she blushed, whacking him on the arm.

Suddenly, the metal beast was brought to life with a purr. Levy maintained her unbreakable grip as they took off down the road. The wind whipped Gajeel's black mane into Levy's face, but she didn't mind. In no time at all, they arrived at Fairy Tail High School, one of the most well-known and prestigious schools in all of Fiore.

Standing at the front entrance were Gajeel and Levy's friends, gaping at the two on Gajeel's bike. Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Mirajane, Natsu, Jellal, Gray, Romeo, Laxus, and the rest of their friends all waved at the odd pair.

"I guess Gajeel finally settled down! Hah! Took him long enough," Natsu said to Gray.

"Flamebrain, it took YEARS for you to get with Lucy, you shouldn't be talking," Gray retorted.

"What was that?! You won't even admit your feelings for Juvia!" Natsu growled.

"Enough!" Erza wormed her way between the two. "Now shut up before I knock you unconscious!" she threatened, a dark red aura forming around her body.

"Y-yes ma'am!" they stuttered at the same time.

"Hey guys!" Levy bounded up the steps cheerfully.

"Hey Levy!" Lucy replied. "So, you and Gajeel, huh?" she wiggled her blonde eyebrows.

"Wh-what?" Levy blushed crimson, matching Gajeel's red orbs.

"Oh come on, you know it's true," Lucy winked at the azure haired girl.

Meanwhile, Gajeel was having his own issues with his newly established relationship.

"What happened Gajeel? I thought you'd never settle down," Laxus almost sneered.

"I could say the same for you. Never knew you'd be whipped by Mira," Gajeel laughed.

Laxus spluttered incoherently. "Hey! No fair! But although we got off on the wrong foot, I'm proud, dude. Levy's a good girl, treat her right, okay?" Laxus became solemn.

Gajeel, although a little weirded out and Laxus's serious words, nodded his head before turning to Natsu and Gray, which was a mistake. Both Natsu and Gray were arguing about who would be dominant in the bedroom between Gajeel and Levy. Gajeel quickly averted his eyes and walked over to Levy, before she could hear the obscene words spewing out of his idiot friends.

Putting an arm around Levy's shoulder, he signaled for them to go inside, leaving their friends behind. Entering the main hallway ensued chaos at its finest. Girls stared, wide-eyed and gaping mouthed at the new couple. Some even shot death glares at the bluenette girl under Gajeel's tanned arm. The guys in the hallway smirked at Gajeel's out of place softness towards the girl.

Now, Levy was a calm person, don't get her wrong. She was well-reserved and didn't start a fight at the drop of a hat. But when push comes to shove, she would shove them right back. A busty 'popular' girl took the insults and death glares from her peers to a physical level, promptly shoving the tiny bookworm. Levy was dubbed a new name that day, _The Pulverizer_, for she punched the fake girl in the face, throwing her back into a locker. This was not Levy's normal behavior, but when she was provoked, she wouldn't hesitate to well, pulverize her attacker.

"Wow shrimp, that was pretty badass of you," Gajeel smirked.

"Thanks," she replied smugly, linking arms with Gajeel.

The two continued to walk to first period together with the rest of their friends, ignoring the whoops and hollers of fellow peers for what Levy had done. Nothing could get between them, absolutely nothing. The girl who was overly-educated about love fell in love with the boy who hadn't yet experienced it. Gajeel and Levy were opposite pieces of a complex puzzle, but put the two together and you create a masterpiece.

**Author's Note: This is the end of my second ever fan fiction, Crossing Your Path. Thank you for all the reads and reviews! I appreciate it greatly! It would be great if you could leave suggestions/ Fairy Tail ships who I should write about next! Thanks again! -Lolita**


End file.
